


Un voyage interminable

by Victor_Peach



Category: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Peach/pseuds/Victor_Peach
Summary: Loah Sie est une jeune selkie qui voyage dans une caravane pour sauver le village de Sanoria de l'invasion du Miasme. Guidés par un étrange Clavat nommé Elmoah qui semble empli d'une détermination sans faille après avoir été le seul survivant de la caravane précédente. Reviendra-t-elle seulement chez elle ? Quelles aventures l'attendent dans ce monde ?
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Ma version de l'univers de FF:CC. Beaucoup plus "hard fantasy" que l'oeuvre originale. Il y aura beaucoup de difficultés, des victoires et des défaites et suivra grossièrement la trame du canon.

### Intoduction

Je venais d'avoir 17 ans, au village de Sanoria c'est l'âge de la majorité, l’âge où l’on commence à passer les Épreuves. À quelques jours près, j’aurais eu une année de répit, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et je n’y pouvais rien. Tous les ans, parmi les jeunes entre 17 et 25 ans, 8 représentants sont choisis, les meilleurs, pour aller chercher la Myrrhe. Bien évidemment, c'est indispensable à la survie du village. On entend parfois des récits affreux à propos des villages envahis par le Misame par ce que leur cristal s'était terni, tuant ainsi tous les habitants qui attendaient, plein d'espoir, le retour de leur caravane décimée au fond d'une grotte lugubre. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que seuls les meilleurs étaient choisis, par ce qu'il fallait ramener la Myrrhe pour pouvoir continuer à survivre, par ce que c'était le cristal qui tenait à distance le Miasme et les monstres. Mais c'était aussi tellement dangereux... Chaque année c'était au moins un membre de la caravane qui ne revenait pas, et on ne comptait plus vraiment les estropiés. Heureusement le village de Sanoria est prospère, grâce à son énorme cristal, les terres protégées du Miasme sont vastes et l'agriculture tout comme la métallurgie et toutes sortes d’artisanats sont développés. C'était aussi l'un des rares villages où les quatre races vivaient en harmonie.  
Je m'appelle Loah Sie, et je suis une Selkie. Nous autres Selkies sommes plus grands que les Clavats et encore plus que les Lilties. Plus agiles que tous les autres, pas mauvais en magie (mais bien moins que les Yukes), nous n’avons pas vraiment besoin des autres donc nous restons entre nous. Généralement nomades, rares sont les villes qui nous acceptent car nous avons une réputation de voleurs, nous sommes des étrangers partout, et malheureusement de nombreuses guildes de voleurs sont Selkies. Heureusement, ici, nous n’avons pas ce genre de problèmes mais mon père m’en a souvent parlé.  
Ma famille est tailleur depuis deux générations et nous sommes très heureux ici, en tout cas moi je le suis. j’ai vraiment peur, pour la semaine prochaine. Je fais quoi si je suis choisie ? Et si je ne le suis pas ? Je démarre ce nouveau journal au cas où je sois choisie pour la caravane, je ne veux pas trimbaler mon vieux journal intime rempli de tous ces poèmes adolescents.

J’ai échoué à être sélectionnée cette année. Je suis soulagée mais je suis aussi triste, j’aurais peut-être dû m’entraîner plus. Si ils ne reviennent pas ça sera un peu de ma faute… En tout cas ce journal restera peut-être vide finalement.

Cette année j’ai atteint la 12ème place, ce n’est pas passé loin. J’ai vraiment fait de mon mieux et je me sens beaucoup moins coupable.

Argh. Je suis tombée durant une épreuve et je suis arrivée encore plus loin que la première année. Mirin mon amie d’enfance a été sélectionnée, elle. Alors que j’étais devant elle les deux précédentes ! J’aurais tellement aimé participer avec elle. Je vais tout donner à l’entraînement pour qu’on y aille ensemble la prochaine fois.

Elle est morte. Tout le monde est mort, sauf Elmoah. Et encore, il était dans un sale état et ne se souvient plus de rien. Même si le calice était plein, personne n’avait la tête à faire la fête cette année. Quand à moi je n’arrive pas à manger, ni à dormir. Je ne tiens plus en place. C’était de ma faute, j’en suis sûre. Je passe mon temps à m’entraîner. j’espère que de l’écrire va m’aider un peu à me sentir mieux, à ne plus voir son sourire quand j’essaie de dormir la nuit. Mais je protègerais sa famille pour elle, je lui dois bien ça.

Cette année, les épreuves étaient vraiment spéciales, on sentait bien que tout le monde y allait à reculons, mais j’ai réussi. Je suis arrivée 8ème, Mirin, comme toi. Je suis beaucoup moins heureuse que je ne l’espérais, mais c’est trop tard maintenant. Ma famille non plus n’est pas spécialement heureuse, mais j’en avais besoin.


	2. Départ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loah commence son chemin par une nuit tranquille mais lourde de sens

« Loah ! Loah, ma chérie, laisse-tomber ce journal et viens manger, tu auras tout le temps de le remplir plus tard ! »  
Une jeune Selkie soupira et posa son stylet. Elle avait les yeux perçants vert d’eau et des cheveux bleu-gris encadraient un visage assez banal. Loah Sie se leva en s’étirant, révélant deux bras plus musclés que la moyenne ainsi qu’une cicatrice zébrant son avant-bras gauche. Elle était toujours un peu courbaturée à cause de son entraînement.  
  
« J'arrive maman, j'arrive. »  
  
Loah referma le grimoire où une écriture runique fine et élégante était tracée à la plume. Elle se leva de sa chaise, laissa sa plume et son encrier sur le bureau de bois terni, et descendit l'échelle qui séparait le grenier, où se trouvait sa chambre, du premier étage, puis descendit l'escalier en frêne qui grinçait sous ses pas pour se retrouver dans la pièce principale où sa famille l'attendait pour passer à table. Sa mère, Sin Thul avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que sa fille. Les Selkies ne vieillissaient pas comme les autres, mais par à-coups, ce qui avait contribué à leur étrange réputation. Il était souvent difficile pour un étranger de savoir qui était la mère et qui était la fille, mais pour une fois Sin avait l’air beaucoup plus âgée que Loah.  
  
« Tu auras tout le temps d’écrire sur la route tu sais, tu pourrais passer cette soirée avec nous. »  
  
Son père, Zeh Gatt, était déjà assis à table. Il avait l'air encore jeune, mais se laissait pousser une barbe pour se donner l'air d'un « artisan chevronné » avec un piteux résultat. Peu lui importait que Sin ne cessait de lui demander de raser ses ridicules petits poils. Ses petits frère et sœur se chamaillaient sur un banc, quand elle sentit une petite main tirer sur le bas de sa tunique. Instinctivement, elle la pris dans ses bras et reçut un petit câlin.  
  
« Je veux pas que tu partes... »  
  
Les larmes aux yeux, Loah le serra fort contre elle, essayant de ne pas s'écrouler à ce moment, elle devait être forte, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, sinon elle ne pourrait pas partir. Sin fit se rasseoir la petite fille, et le reste du dîner se passa dans un silence pesant. Sa famille avait beau faire de son mieux pour discuter de tout et de rien, Loah ne répondait que distraitement. Elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à son sac qui l'attendait là-haut, déjà bouclé, et à la cérémonie de départ. Dès la fin du repas, elle grimpa à l’étage pour s’équiper. Sa tenue de voyage est une des plus belles pièces de son père. Une tunique de lin doublée, laissant ses bras libres. Un plastron de cuir fourré aux encolures, des canons de bras et des bottes en cuir assorties. Le tout complété par un pantalon bleu roi et une ceinture de tissu aux couleurs vives.  


Elle redescendit ensuite faire ses adieux à sa famille. Jusqu’à son retour. Si elle revenait. Les caravaniers passaient toujours leur dernière nuit au village ensemble, sur la falaise surplombant la mer, au bout du cap de Sanoria. Elle embrassa chaque membre de sa famille, mit son baluchon sur l'épaule et partit rejoindre les autres. Dans le crépuscule de cette soirée d'été, le village était en deuil, comme il y a six mois alors qu’elle accueillait sa caravane, ou plutôt son seul survivant. Six mois de repos, c'était tout ce qui leur était accordé, et c'est tout ce qui lui sera accordé, si elle revient. Le soleil achevait de distribuer ses derniers rayons, peignant toutes les maisons d’un rouge de mauvaise augure. On voyait se découper dans le crépuscule la grande cheminée de la forge, et les toits plus petits des maisons environnant. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n’entendit le Lilty qui venait dans sa direction qu’au dernier moment, malgré le bruit de ferraille qui l’accompagnait. Ils se saluèrent d’un hochement de tête avant de partir ensemble dans le silence. Le moulin de l'autre côté du village était déjà plongé dans les ténèbres, et une ombre fantomatique était tout ce qu'on pouvait en distinguer. Les seules lumières provenaient à présent des fenêtres des chaumières, mais aucun bruit ne perçait au dehors, personne n'aurait songé à rire le soir où huit jeunes gens du village allaient partir sur les routes, affronter milles dangers pour leur survie à tous. Loah accéléra le pas, malgré la douceur de la nuit de printemps, elle frissonna. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à la maison du chef du village où le conseil devait être réuni en silence, levant leur verre à la réussite de la mission indispensable qui leur était confiée. Les maisons se raréfiaient alors que Loah grimpait une pente raide. Elle voyait une lueur plus haut qui lui indiquait le feu de camp où ils se réuniraient pour leur première nuit ensemble. Elle connaissait déjà chacun des jeunes appelés, soit de vue par ce qu'ils appartenaient à une des caravanes précédente, soit pour les avoir côtoyés tous les jours. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur niveau, quatre personnes assises autour du feu, enroulées dans leur couverture, tournèrent le regard vers elle un instant avant de retourner leur regard vers le feu; l'ambiance était pesante. La selkie décida alors de les imiter, sortant de ses bagages la couverture de laine doublée que sa mère lui avait faite. Elle se rappelait l'avoir vue la tricoter plusieurs mois auparavant; cette couverture était plus encore qu'un chef d’œuvre de sa mère, elle y avait mis toute son âme en prévision des nuits glaciales qu'un de ses enfants aurait à affronter plus tard. Enroulée dans cette couverture, Loah comprenait à présent le silence qui tenaillait l'endroit, c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient se laisser aller à la nostalgie durant leur voyage, chacun rassemblait en ce moment les souvenirs de ceux qui leur étaient chers, durant cette dernière nuit encore en sécurité, mais déjà si loin du village.  


Tout à ses pensées, Loah n'avait pas vu deux nouvelles personnes arriver, se positionnant eux aussi autour du feu. Ils étaient à présent tous arrivés. The clavat nommé Elmoah prit alors la parole, se levant avec grâce, tout le monde le connaissait au village puis-ce qu'il participait aux caravanes depuis ses dix-sept ans et qu'il en aurait vingt-cinq cette année. Habituellement après avoir participé à trois ou quatre caravanes, les survivants se retiraient pour exercer un métier quelconque, mais lui avait inlassablement continué les sélections, finissant toujours premier. Après ce qui est arrivé à la dernière caravane, personne ne s’attendait à ce qu’il participe de nouveau cette année, personne ne lui en aurait voulu. Mais il y était allé et encore une fois était arrivé en tête. C'était le doyen de leur expédition et il allait sans doute leur faire un discours sur l'importance de leur mission, ou quelque chose comme ça.  
  
« Caravaniers, je ne sais pas combien d'entre-nous reviendront chez eux, mais faites tout votre possible pour rester en vie. Demain notre voyage commencera, mais pour l'instant reposons-nous, demain nous nous lèverons avant l'aube. »  
Il se rassit ensuite, puis s'allongea confortablement dans sa couverture. Comme si tout le monde n'attendait que ce signal, la plupart sortirent diverses fourrures ou oreillers de leurs sacs pour s'installer pour la nuit. Loah se demanda comment ils pouvaient bien dormir une nuit pareille, mais à peine fût-elle allongée qu'elle s'endormit, comme si une présence bienveillante avait voulu lui épargner une nuit difficile.  
  
Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par une secousse. Elle se mit debout en un instant en poussant un petit cri, reversant au passage la clavat qui l'avait réveillée. Se sentant stupide elle l'aida à se relever, s'excusant, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas d'humeur à lui reprocher quoi-que ce soit. même si c'était la dernière à être levée. Elle rassembla ses affaires à toute vitesse. Le soleil essayait timidement de transpercer la nuit de ses rayons puis-ce qu'une lueur rosée faisait grisonner le ciel. Au bout de quelques minutes, chacun fut prêt, tous mirent leurs affaires dans la caravane, Elmoah harnachant le papaopamus qui allait les tirer. Il se saisit ensuite des rennes et tira dessus pour le faire avancer, la tradition voulait qu'ils traversent le village à pied. Ils suivirent tous la caravane en silence, Elmoah les guidant. La brume qui montait de la mer avait envahi le village, et avant que le soleil ne vienne la chasser, déversait ses volutes dans les rues et sur les places de Sanoria. L'ambiance était on-ne-peut plus déprimante, aucune lumière n'était visible, même si tout le monde était sans doute derrière leurs fenêtres à regarder la caravane quitter en silence le village. Au milieu du pont se trouvait le chef du village, Daniel, tenant entre ses mains le calice qu'ils devraient remplir, le petit cristal le surmontant brillant d'une lueur bleutée dans les ténèbres environnantes, comme un phare miniature.  
« Courageux caravaniers, vous partez pour de longs mois afin de nous permettre de survivre sur ces terres. Puissiez-vous remplir ce calice, et puisse-t-il vous protéger en retour. »  
Daniel tendit le calice à Elmoah qui s'inclina en le recevant, sans dire un mot. Daniel s'écarta alors et la caravane se remit à avancer sans un bruit, comme si la brume amortissait les sons, suivant la lueur magnifique portée par leur chef.


End file.
